


Team building

by ironyruinedmylife



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Harrison ships it, Hartmon, M/M, Team Building, as does caitlin, both? both, but a sleepy one, for once, my stupid children are back, or in which Hartley is still a jerk, or the camping trope, or the sharing a bed trope, so its kind of cute, who am i kidding you need a dentist on speeddial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironyruinedmylife/pseuds/ironyruinedmylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or in which Hartley is the two am philosopher type and Cisco wonders how exactly he managed to be the one sharing a bunkbed with Hartley Rathaway. Shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team building

**Author's Note:**

> I have a small set of oneshots planned to tide you all over til the return of my asshole son, his bemusing powers and his exasperated fiancé (sidenote, I cant decide what to call it, suggestions?) so enjoy this tooth rotting fluff, guys, you earned it.

“Do you think toys have feelings?”   
  
“Go _the fuck_ to sleep, Hart, before I come up there and beat your ass.” Cisco groaned, flopping over onto his stomach and pressing his pillow over his ears, hoping to god that it would drown out the sleepy genius on the top bunk. Said genius was such a pain to room with, by the way, why they even had to do this stupid team building exercise was beyond him anyway. They didn’t _need_ to be any closer. The accelerator didn’t require _friendship_ , although they were all friends with everyone except… okay maybe they did need the team building. But Jesus H christ, did Hartley have to be the 2AM philosopher type? _Really?_   
  
“I’m sure you’d enjoy that, Cisquito.” Was the snarky reply. Cisco suddenly saw an opportunity,   
  
“Oh I definitely would.” He purred, and to his utmost delight he heard Hartley’s breath hitch, the man above him stilling instantly  
  
“ _I’m sorry?”_ He asked. Cisco suppressed a giggle in his pillow  
  
“I said I’d enjoy it. And believe me, so would you.” He replied, tone surprisingly even. He heard Hartley’s hard drive fail to compute, before the defensive sarcasm began to automatically drip back in  
  
“I didn’t peg you as the kinky type.” Hartley’s response came out slightly breathy and suddenly Cisco’s mind was unexpectedly wandering down that path, the one that had sprung up as soon as he’d seen the boy and had remained wide open until he’d opened his mouth. Now however, Cisco unwittingly found himself the subject of his own joke, he wondered absently what Hartley would look like when the words had been kissed from his mouth, quick wit trailing lost behind messy hair and stained lips. He wondered what Hartley would look like waking up next to him, or whether he was going to find out if he was the sunday mornings are for pancakes and coffee type. With the way the conversation was going currently, Cisco damn hoped so.   
  
“When I met you I immediately thought that you were probably the kinkiest little shit ever.” He replied calmly. It was true, he’d taken one look at Hartley with his carefully controlled little life and thought ‘man he’s gonna be into the _weirdest_ shit’.   
  
He just hadn’t expected to be right. Cisco nearly had a heart attack when he glanced to his right to see Hartley hanging over the side of his bunk, torso dangling over, hair messy and eyes wide  
  
“ _Motherfucker!”_ He hissed. Hartley cocked his head to the side  
  
“Now that _is_ some weird shit.” He snickered. Cisco frowned disapprovingly at him   
  
“My mother is a god given blessing.”   
  
“Mine isn’t.” Hartley replied helpfully, cheeks slowly turning red from the hanging upside-down  
  
“Oh my god get down here, you complete _ass_.” Cisco demanded, Hartley somehow managed to make falling out of a top bunk look graceful in response, before he knelt down by Cisco’s bed, pride forgotten in the haze of the very early morning. Cisco yawned and ran a hand through Hartley’s hair, earning a small hum of approval in response, the mans eyes flickering shut  
  
“Come here.” Cisco ordered, moving back toward the wall, Hartley frowned at him, eyes still closed  
  
“Are you _propositioning_ me, Ramon?” he asked. Cisco smirked  
  
“Absolutely. Get your skinny ass in the bed.”   
  
“Kinky.” Hartley yawned, settling himself down in Cisco’s too small bed, they were almost nose to nose, facing each other on the pillow  
  
“Says you.” whispered Cisco. Hartley made an uncommitted noise and tucked his head under Cisco’s head  
  
“Shhh, Cisquito, I’m tired and you smell good.” Hartley smelled nice too, Cisco thought absently as he curled his arms around him, like coffee and books and bakery and Hartley. Cisco liked it, he decided sleepily.   
  
“Does this make us a thing?” He asked hopefully. He felt Hartley nod against his chest  
  
“Absolutely.”   
  
The next morning Caitlin and Harrison walked over to wake their boys up and found them curled up together, both sets of eyebrows climbed to record heights, before they both smirked and high fived  
  
“Mission accomplished.” Harrison grinned. Caitlin shook her head  
  
“I _cannot_ _believe_ that actually worked.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Or in which Sophie still has no chill and nor does Hartley.


End file.
